It's More FUN In The Philippines
by miwakulau1208
Summary: Phoebe reads an advertisement about a vacation/tour around Philippines. Wanting to go to the country for some reason, she dragged his unfortunate older brother to their parents' room to talk about it. A few scarring, dramatic, and annoyingly stupid minutes have passed; the Grey Family agreed to go to the country. But...is the motto: "It's more fun in the Philippines" still true?


Yo, everyone! My name is Miwaku but that's only here in Fanfiction. It's so weird that my opening line for this Author's Note is "Yo, everyone". I'm used to the "Yo, minna-san" thing because I make fanfictions of anime. This is my third fanfiction story (and my other two stories are…not yet complete) but this is my first time writing a Fifty Shades Trilogy Fanfiction. I'm not really sure yet about what is going to happen in this story since it just popped in my mind earlier while I was eating lunch. But anyway, I'm way too polite today/tonight so let's just get the damn story on!

Summary: Timeskip of 16 years after Fifty Shades Freed. Phoebe suddenly reads an advertisement about a vacation/tour around Philippines. Wanting to go to the country for some unknown reason, she dragged his unfortunate older brother, Ted, to their parents' room to talk about it. A few scarring, dramatic, and annoyingly stupid minutes have passed; the Grey Family talked about this and agreed to go to the country for a vacation/tour. But…is the motto: "It's more fun in the Philippines" still true?

Miwaku: Look, I don't own Fifty Shades Trilogy and its characters. We all know that. I also don't own the brands (?) that I mention here.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prologue (Part 1): Fuck My Life~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

What comes to your mind when you hear the number 16? Is it sweet sixteen? Your birthday maybe? Someone-you-know's birthday? Or just plain number 16 which is the sum of 8 plus 8. That's irrelevant to the story however the number 16 is the relevant one.

16 years have passed since Anastasia Rose Grey gave birth to Phoebe Grace Grey. The Grey Family is a normal, happy family…except for the fact that they are insanely rich beyond belief. But that wasn't surprising since Christian is still CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc. And also, Ana is the CEO of Grey Publishing House. And combining two CEOs is equals to an Olympic Pool full of cash.

Anyway, let's talk about their two children: Theodore Raymond "Ted" Grey and Phoebe Grace Grey.

Theodore Raymond Grey, also nicknamed Ted, is a complete replica of Christian; the same face, the same hair, and even sometimes same personality. When you see them side-by-side, you might mistake them as siblings. The only difference is that Ted has his mother's blue eyes.

Ted just graduated high school (he's currently 18 years old) and started relaxing because after summer vacation, his college life would begin…which means more fangirls, studies, sports, and did I forgot to mention fangirls?

He was not oblivious about being the heartthrob in his school which gained him A LOT of girls ogling him and undressing him with their eyes (he couldn't help but shudder to even think about what those females are thinking when they are ogling him). However, he was disdained by many boys. This is because he is considered to be "The Golden Boy" for having the looks, money, and brains. Just plain perfection.

Add to the fact that he is a very kind to people. Compared to his sister, he inherited Ana's kindness which made his fangirls even like him more.

Next, let's talk about Phoebe Grace Grey.

She likes being the center of attention. She doesn't like people ignoring her. But then, she doesn't like being overprotected.

Being the daughter of two of the richest CEOs in America, she was constantly in danger…whether it's obvious or not. She could be held ransom if someone kidnaps her. Worst of all, she could be raped. And with an overprotective father like Christian, well, let's say that she's never alone.

Like her brother, she's been gaining fanboys ever since her grade school days. When she was younger, she would always be friendly with everyone including boys. But when she stepped into middle school, which was when she got the lecture that talks about a boy's puberty stage.

With this new found information, whenever a boy would advance to her, she would call on her bodyguards to keep the male at bay. She would be eternally grateful for having bodyguards protecting her 24/7. Though, sometimes, her bodyguards' stalker-ish moves annoy her to no end.

And it's worse when she's in the period.

So, that's the Grey Family information…chor. This is where the real story begins…

* * *

SOMEDAY IN JUNE, 10:00 P.M…

**(PHOEBE'S POV)**

"Aahh…aaahhh…aaahhhh…"

Damn, this video is so hot that it's making me wet. Holy shit, you're listening to me, aren't you? Actually, you're not listening to me but you're reading my thoughts. Yes, I broke the fourth wall. Not a big deal anyway.

Hi, my name's Phoebe Grace Grey, the second child and only daughter of Christian and Anastasia Grey, two of the richest CEOs in USA. I know what you're thinking. What kind of video am I watching? I bet it's obvious to you, readers.

I'm watching a porn video, happy? Ok, maybe I'm sounding a bit bratty but I can't help it. This is who I am.

Anyway, you're wondering now: "Why are you watching a porn video?! You're Phoebe Grace Grey and that's so naughty!"

Well, the answer is simple! I'M CURIOUS! I'm still a virgin and never had a boyfriend like…ever. I don't know how it feels like to have this special someone to smother you with TLC (tender loving care for your information) and sex you up until you pass out. I…DON'T…KNOW!

I'm a normal teenage girl with hormones. I know I sound like a teenage boy but I can't help it! You have no idea how hard it is to NOT be curious about sex especially if you haven't even experienced it. My parents always have sex like every night and it's disgusting for me but I think I'm used to it. And it doesn't help that their room is quite close to my room.

Fuck my life.

By the way, don't worry about the porn. My family doesn't know that I'm watching these kinds of videos (and I'm never gonna tell them) and I use different kinds of weapons to hide my…secret.

First of all, I use the Google Chrome's Incognito Tab which is like the best since it's the Google Chrome Incognito Tab. Surely, you know what it is, right? Second, I use earphones/headphones whenever I use my laptop to cover the…sounds. Third, my laptop shuts down when I close the lid. And lastly, I blast my music at the background for many purposes.

Ok, I'm babbling. While I was waiting for the new video that I clicked to completely buffer, I looked around a bit in the internet.

And then I saw it; the only advertisement that piqued my interest. I immediately googled it and checked out some websites about it. I'm now very curious about it. There are good and bad reviews about it…but mostly bad, I think. However, when I looked at the other websites, I saw that it's very beautiful there. I saw pictures that I haven't (and can't be) seen here in Seattle.

With pumped up determination, I closed the damn tab with the porn website, placed my laptop gently on my bed, and ran out of my bedroom door with one destination in mind:

Ted's Bedroom.

* * *

**(TED'S POV)**

Hi there, my name is Theodore Raymond Grey. You can just call me Ted. I know I broke the fourth wall but it's ok. Currently, I'm just reading a book about publishing since I have nothing else to do.

Oh, you're wondering a question, huh? Why would I read something about publishing? Isn't it supposed to be about business, mergers, and acquisitions?

This was an argument between me and my Dad, Christian Grey. I just wasn't interested in the business world. I prefer the things that my Mom, Anastasia Grey, does for work. I prefer manuscripts over contracts any day.

Unlike my exuberant sister, Phoebe Grey, I like reading and listening to music. Many say that I look like Dad (which is actually true) but I have Mom's personality. I could say that's also true. I like being in a calm environment, reading a book or maybe listening to Classical Music. Phoebe is my opposite.

She prefers going out with her best friend and cousin, Ava Grey, and going shopping. She also likes partying though she never enjoyed it thoroughly since she was constantly guarded by bodyguards. I pity her sometimes. She usually complains to me about Dad's overprotective attitude and how he always controls everything she does.

I would agree with her but I would also tell her that that's just how Dad is. I never knew why he's like that; he never told us. I asked Mom a few times in the past and she told me that Dad had issues back then. Of course, I was curious but when I wanted to ask her, she cut me off and said:

"I can't tell you, Teddy. It's not my word to say. If you want to know, you should ask your Dad. I'm sorry, honey."

That's why I stopped asking and just told myself that that's just the way Dad is. I don't think he would change but secretly, I hoped that he would loosen up even if it's just a bit.

Anyway, I placed my bookmark on the last page I read and close the book. My eyes are already tired and it's already late. I need to sleep. Before I even managed to get my blanket; my bedroom door slammed open.

I jumped and clutched my chest where my heart is pumping like crazy. I was shaking a bit. You would too if you were in my shoes. What if someone just slammed (like with a BANG) your door of your room while you were ready to sleep?

…No answer? My thoughts exactly!

"Fucking hell, Phoebe!" I just cursed, didn't I? I've finally calmed down by taking huge gulps of fresh air. "Didn't you learn how to fucking knock?! You almost gave me a damn heart attack!" Oh my God, I'm pissed. I seldom curse like this but Phoebe just scared the shit out of me.

Of fucking course, she didn't care. Not…one…bit…

"I don't give a fuck! You didn't get a damn heart attack, ok?!" Phoebe shouts at me. Damn, now she's mad at me. And then she lights up like a Christmas tree. Females, I can never understand them. "Oh my God, Ted, we need to talk to Mom and Dad like…RIGHT NOW!" And there she goes…

HOLD THAT THOUGHT!

"What?! What do you mean, 'We need to talk to Mom and Dad like right now'? You're crazy, right?!" Did she just say that she wants to talk to our parents NOW? She has no idea what time it is! We can't talk to them RIGHT NOW!

"It's what I said! We need to talk to them RIGHT NOW! I have important news to tell!" Phoebe stomps right into my room and shakes me hard.

"No, Phoebe, we can't-" I try to reason with her but all I know is that I'm already being dragged by my psycho sister to my parents' room. Her grip on my arm is so hard that I think I'm seeing my veins there. I can't break free and I can't stop her.

All I know is that this is gonna be bad…really BAD!

Fuck my life…

* * *

**(CHRISTIAN'S POV)**

From what it says above this paragraph, I'm sure you know who I am, right? Of course you do. My name is Christian Grey, CEO of Grey Enterprises and Holdings Inc. And you want to know something? I don't give a fuck if I just destroyed the damn fourth wall.

I bet I just sounded like a cold asshole, huh? If Ana could hear my thoughts, she would be mad and scold me for being an asshole. God, that woman is so fucking sexy that after every argument, we would have hot steamy make-up sex.

Sixteen years. Sixteen fucking years and here I am, alive and happy with a family. Never did I imagine that someone like me, a cold and mean son of a bitch, could have this kind of life. I have a wife who loves me for who I am and two kids that are growing up too fast.

And I have all of that because Anastasia Rose Grey, formerly known as Anastasia Rose Steele. I think I have to thank Katherine for being sick and made Ana go to the interview on her behalf. It's actually funny to think that Ana literally and figuratively fell into my life that day.

Well, enough of that sappy and sentimental stuff. It's now time to focus on the present…which really surprised me.

When I returned from work about 4 hours ago, Ted and Phoebe were sitting on the couch. Phoebe, as usual, was using her laptop probably talking to a lot of her friends. Ted, again as usual, was reading a book about God-knows-what. I swear, my son may look like me but he's like a clone of Ana, personality-wise.

But there was something amiss in this scene…They were both wearing headphones. Well, it actually looked like earmuffs but I know for sure that those are headphones since I could see the cords. I could understand Phoebe since she always wears hers but Ted? Something's going on that I don't know about and I'm gonna find out what it is.

"Hey kids, what's going on?" I asked them almost too nonchalantly.

Phoebe rolled her eyes which annoyed me. She knows it's disrespectful but she still does it from time to time. I know she got that defiant attitude from her mother. "Ask Ted." She said while still looking at her laptop.

I raised an eyebrow at my son who glared at Phoebe with irritation. He then looked at me. "Mom told us to tell you that she's waiting for you at your bedroom and…" He looked uncomfortable suddenly. Phoebe also looked like the same.

"Well, what is it?" I crossed my arms impatiently then dropped them to my sides almost immediately after seeing what they wanted to give me. What was Ana drinking when she gave the kids…_these?!_

Ted and Phoebe each has a soft (I'm assuming it is) leather restraint. I gulped and I can feel my cock starting to grow.

'_She's gonna be the death of me, I'm sure of it.'_

To not further embarrass my children anymore, I immediately took the two leather restraint and ran straight to the master bedroom, our bedroom. I think I heard Phoebe tell me that they won't wait for us for dinner. Well, I don't think I would need real food right now.

And after that was what led me to this position…

My wrists are tied to the headrest using the leather restraints which are soft. Yes, I know what you're thinking. I just gave Ana control over me. I'm completely naked and you know what's annoying?

Ana is at her makeshift office at the corner of the room…and she's also naked. Apparently, she still has some paperwork to do so she's doing it right now…while she's naked. And I can see her makeshift office clearly due to the positions…did I mention that she's wearing NOTHING?

Ana told me that she wants me to beg for release. It's like the roles have reversed. I'm supposed to be the dominant; I'm supposed to be the one who makes Ana squirm and beg to come…not me. But I don't care because now I know what she meant.

She's making me hard and horny on purpose. She would look at me with her blue, lust-filled eyes and her breath hitches, a sure indication that she's also affected. But then, she would do something that the old Anastasia (the one who was still a bookworm virgin) blush like crazy.

She would sit o her desk and touch herself, starting from her breasts down to her pussy. I can see her clearly from where I am. She would rub her clit with the pads of her fingers. Then, she would insert one finger…then two…and push it in and pull it out. It was crazy…and very sexy.

In and out…

In and out…

In and out…

And now, she's doing it again.

I can see my dick standing up proudly and rock hard. It isn't helping that my hands are all tied up on the headrest. If I can't even touch myself to release the tension inside me, how can I?

Of course, there's the begging part…which means that I just completely submitted to Ana…which means that she won this battle of dominance…

Oh, what the hell!

"ANA! I can't take it anymore! Please!" Did I just hear myself _beg?_ And what's with my voice, all whiny and all of that bullshit. Fuck, I fell hard for this woman. When I looked at Ana and saw that sexy smirk on her face…Oh great, she's probably feeling smug or something.

She struts towards me, her hips swaying sensually, and leans to me. I see her beautiful breasts and saw her nipples, erect and looking very luscious.

"We aim to please, Mr. Grey." Her breath is hot on my skin and I feel her tongue lick my earlobe. If she keeps teasing me, I will come right here, right now. Fuck my pride and ego. I need to come!

Ana lowered herself, giving me open mouthed kisses on my neck, then to my chest…a once no-go area. When she reached my navel, she licked with her slick tongue. My hips jumped off the bed in surprise. God, what this woman does to me.

She then went lower, and there she reached my manhood. She held it with her dainty little and stroked it slowly, making me groan. Then, she suddenly replaced her hand with her mouth. Ana took it into her mouth so deeply that I can feel her throat.

"Ana…Baby…" She isn't moving. Why is she not moving?! I'm feeling fucking tortured here!

That's where I felt her tongue going up and down my shaft. It's pure agony! I can't stop it! I'm so hard for so long that I need to come…RIGHT…NOW!

"Baby, I'm going to come!" I always tell her this every time she gives me a blowjob. I'm not _that_ much of a bastard, that's for sure. I know how to take care of a woman. By the way, ladies and gays, if your partner doesn't say that he is coming when you give him a blowjob, leave him. He's probably a liar and a real son of a bitch. (A.N: Credits to "Tangled" by Emma Chase.)

Ana didn't move from where she is…but she actually grazed her teeth on my dick. That was the last straw.

"Aaahhhh! Fuck…fuck…fuck…ANA!" My cum is squirting from my cock and I can't stop it. Ana didn't even do much to my dick except put it in her mouth and graze her teeth. Damn, from a bookworm virgin, she became a sexy vixen that I couldn't control. I'm glad though that Ana doesn't have a gag reflex.

While we were still in Pleasure Land, our bedroom door slammed open, surprising the hell out of me. Ana sat up almost immediately, making her lose focus and actually gagged out my cum. I looked at the door to see who was the one who stupidly opened out door with even knocking.

Fuck my life...

"_You do know that you two should've LOCKED your door."_ My subconscious said sarcastically. Whatever, just shut up.

I saw at the door my daughter, looking at us with a pale and horrified expression, and my son who has one hand on his eyes to save himself (and also ourselves probably) from the humiliation. His other hand is being held by Phoebe. I swear, I think the blood circulation of the arm connected to that hand is already cut off.

"Phoebe," Ted was the first one to break the awkward silence. "I told you so."

I looked at Ana blushing like a tomato (and then she reverts back to the bookworm virgin she always will be…I could never understand how females change attitudes so quickly) then looked back at Phoebe who actually is a look-alike of Ana except for the eyes (apparently she has my grey eyes). And to see them like this at the same time is very funny that I had to bite my lip to keep the laughter from coming out. I know, I know, I have a weird sense of humor.

"M-M-M-Mom…D-D-D-D-Dad…" Phoebe stutters out. "Can we talk at living room?! Thanks, bye!" She says it quickly that I had to think about what she really said. She then closed our door afterwards.

I look at Ana again and she still has a blush on. She also looks at me then sheepishly smiles.

"I forgot to lock the door…" She giggles. Favorite sound in the whole world.

I smirk at her. "Let me out of these restraints then let's talk to our now-traumatized daughter."

"Agreed…"

* * *

WOOHOO! And that's a wrap, ladies and gentlemen! Sorry if you didn't get a chance to see Ana's POV since this chapter is already quite long for my tastes so…DEAL WITH IT! Don't worry though; you will get to see her break the fourth wall in the next chapter. I think I might not be able to post the next chapter for a while since I have a lot of school work to do. Damn poetry and absolutely FUCK BOOK REPORTS! I like the chapter name for this one :D Anyway, let's move on. **Next chapter: Prologue (Part 2): Vacation/Tour?** Hehehe…Don't worry, there's only two parts of the prologue. Expect in the next chapter: Drama, Curiosity, and OTWs! HAHAHA! Don't miss it! Read and Review! ^ W ^


End file.
